


Breakfast

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Eichi just loves his boyfriend, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: Something smells nice.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Hakaze Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Breakfast

Something smells nice.

Eichi slowly opens his eyes, waking up to the smell of something cooking outside. Remembering that he isn't alone at his home today, he decides to get up from his bed and check the source of the smell out. 

Getting up from the bed noticing his side was empty, he heads to the kitchen and as expected—Kaoru—his lover is standing in front of the stove, wearing an apron and tying his hair into a low ponytail revealing his neck. Not to praise his boyfriend too much, but Eichi thinks Kaoru looks absolutely gorgeous in anything even just a simple apron.

Still feeling drowsy, Eichi approaches him from behind and places his chin on Kaoru's shoulder before letting out a soft groan from his throat.

"Oh, you're awake, good morning~" Kaoru greets him with a smile, hearing his voice make Eichi slightly smile too. Oh, He's so in love, even though it's already been almost four years since they're together but it feels like he's back in highschool again every time he sees Kaoru's face. It feels like a dream, living somewhat together now considering how Kaoru was before this relationship.

"What are you doing?" Eichi asks, then realized it was kind of a dumb question, "I mean, I've never seen you like this," he laughs.

"Ahaha, well, you know I could cook a little, but I just realized I've somehow never cooked for you before," Kaoru speaks as he flips the contents in the pan, "and I happened to have some time today."

Wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist, Eichi hums in delight from how warm and nice he finds the other man to be in the morning. Both of them stay like that in comfortable silence for a while, until Kaoru decided to break it.

"Eichi, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" 

Right, he has a meeting in the morning, isn't he?

"Right…" he mumbles from the fact that he—unfortunately—has to release Kaoru from his embrace to shower and get dressed. Eichi walks to the closet slowly as he yawns. As much as he tries to be a morning person, he simply just isn't. As for Kaoru, he occasionally had to wake Rei up back in the day when they waited for the other two members of his unit to graduate and worked as a duo so he’s already used to waking up earlier than others.

Finally being fully awake and properly dressed, Eichi happily walks to the table with two plates on it and sits down on the opposite side of the other man. Looking down on his plate with a fork in hand, he picks up the food and puts it in his mouth. It's good—not the best he’s ever had—but it's good.

...Actually, Eichi changes his mind. Even though it’s just simple eggs, ham, and toasts, he thinks it might be the best, being made by Kaoru Hakaze himself after all.

"You're going abroad with Sakuma and the other two next week, right?" Eichi asks. UNDEAD has been doing some world tour recently, even though not as frequently as when Kaoru just graduated. Eichi sometimes gets to watch it and again, not to praise his boyfriend too much but he really does shine on stage like how an idol should be. Kaoru just hums in response—he'll be getting busier than usual for a while.

"Don't you also have work today?" Eichi asks. Walking toward the door preparing to leave for work.

"Ah, mine's in the afternoon, don't worry," Kaoru says as he puts the plates away to wash it later as no one will be here in this apartment that Eichi and Kaoru share next week.

"Kaoru," suddenly, Eichi calls, and Kaoru knows what he wants. Approaching him while pulling the band that was tying his hair to let it loose, he stops in front of his lover. Leaning in for a quick kiss, Eichi wishes he could start his day like this every day, but sometimes, both of them don’t have time for that. Today is his lucky day, though.

"Good luck," Kaoru waves to him as he leaves, smiling brightly.

"You too, honey," Eichi chuckles slightly from the way Kaoru expresses how cheesy he finds that last part to be and opens the door after looking at the time on his watch.

Pulling out his phone before getting into his car, Eichi dials the number of his left hand. Once the call was picked up, a cheerful voice greets him before asking what business he has, calling him in the morning like this.

He already talked to Rei about this, and the only thing left is—

"Wataru, do you have any recommendation for places to buy rings?" Eichi speaks into the phone, chuckling as the person on the other side expresses his surprise through his voice, "I have some in mind, but I could use your suggestions."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is me projecting myself onto Eichi Tenshouin because I love Kaoru and I will lovemail him even in fanfiction


End file.
